A Wish Come True
by Daniella Ivette
Summary: What would happen if the Blue Fairy had become true David's wish? If he had become a real boy? He'd grow up to be... a real man, wouldn't he?
1. Prologue

**Title:** A Wish Come True

**Author:** Danielle Swinton

**Rating:** PG-13

**Archive:** Sure!

**Feedback:** Please!!!

**Disclaimer:** David and the Swintons were created by Brian W. Aldiss; Kubrick, Spielberg, Amblin Entertainment and DreamWorks own them; I just play with them. But Jennifer, Roxie, the teachers and students, and Monica Jr. are MINE. 

**Warning:** Alternative Universe, own characters, light sex (only in chapter 5, but hey, don't jump up to that chapter! Read the 4 first ones to understand the story!)

**Notes:** This is a new version of the story, I changed some things and added some scenes to make it easier to understand.

**Summary:** What might have happened if the Blue Fairy had become true David's wish?

**Tagline:** A real boy grows up to be…a real man.

***Chapter 1: Prologue***

"Oh please, Blue Fairy… please make me a real live boy…" 

_David's blue eyes were staring at the Blue Fairy statue that was in front of him. And he kept praying…_

_"Blue Fairy, please… make me real"_

Suddenly, the Blue Fairy's eyes had a white light and her hand moved, lightened by a blue light… and she touched David's forehead. David closed his eyes, falling asleep…

-------------------------------------------

When David woke up, he was beside the Cybertronics statue, from where he jumped to the water some hours before. Somehow, the amphibicopter could reach the surface and take him there. He opened his eyes and he saw a young slender woman, all dressed in blue, who was smiling at him…

"Blue Fairy?" he asked, surprised "What happened? Why am I here?"

"David, due to your pure heart, your wish came true" the Blue Fairy said softly "Dearest David, I want you to be happy, so you must go back with the people you love…" she added, and she disappeared in the sky.

David realized what had happened to him, and felt some tears fall from his eyes…that's how he knew he was no longer a Mecha. Now he was a real boy… a human with a heart full of love…

"Thank you, Blue Fairy" David whispered, still with tears in his eyes "Thank you so much…"

*************************************

**_Author's Note: _**_Okay, this is a prologue to my story, hope you like it! What will happen now that David is a real boy? Read next chapter, and leave a review, please!_


	2. Eight Years Later

***Chapter 2: Eight Years Later***

"David? Hurry up, you'll be late for class" Monica said.

"Hurry up, you moron!" Martin said.

"In a minute, Mommy!" David hollered, as he ran downstairs, but some of his books fell down of his arms.

"You doofus" Martin joked, as David hurried up to pick his books.

"Stop that, Martin" Monica said "David, this is your first day at university… I hope you'll be okay"

"Don't worry, Mom" he said "I'll be just fine"

"I hope so. Bye, and have a good day" his mommy said, as David kissed her cheek and left.

Monica sighed.

"That boy is gonna break some hearts out there" Henry joked, while reading his newspaper and drinking his coffee.

Monica looked at David, running to his new car to go to college. David now was 19 years old, he had grown up a lot, in fact, he was taller than his brother Martin. His blond hair had become lighter and his eyes were the same deep blue ones. His innocent expression had not disappeared completely, but he had become a very handsome young man. Henry was right. David was going to be such a heartbreaker… 

-------------------------------------------

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a new student" the principal said "He's David Swinton, and he's going to study Medicine. Welcome to Harvard, Mr. Swinton"

"Good morning, everyone" David said, with a charming smile.

Later that day, on Science class, all girls were looking at David.

"God, look at his hair!"

"Hey, that's not all! His eyes are so wonderful"

"You guys are wrong… look at his face!"

"He's SO hot…"

The girls mumbled expressions like these.

"Swinton… isn't that the family with the Mecha-child who disappeared 8 years ago?" one girl asked.

"Yeah, I guess"

"So he must be Martin Swinton's younger brother"

"I didn't know that Marty had a brother… anyways, my dad works in Cybertronics, maybe he can find out about him…"

"Shut up, Cara! The teacher is going to speak"

"Class, I'm going to assign you a project" the teacher said "it's going to be in pairs, I've already organized you"

The class was silent. The teacher began forming the couples…

"Parker, you'll work with Banks. Harding, Becker. Miller, Zuckerman. Williams, Avalon… Swinton, Richardson."

"Oh, my gosh!" one girl said to her friend "Jennifer, you're so lucky!"

"Sorry, Melissa… did you say something?"

"Yes! You'll work with that guy! David Swinton!" Melissa said.

Jennifer Richardson was 18 years old. She was tall and thin, had brown hair and brown eyes. She studied Medicine, just like David. She was kinda beautiful, but very shy. 

Jennifer was sitting two seats behind David, copying the Anatomy lesson Mr. Thompson was explaining, and she was having trouble concentrating due to the other girls' chatting. She stopped writing and stared at the pictures the teacher was showing. Suddenly, she looked at David…

_"God, I need to pay attention to this class"_ she thought _"But why can't I stop looking at him?!"_

Suddenly, David looked behind and caught Jennifer looking at him. He gave her a beautiful smile, she just blushed and looked away.

During the class, Jennifer kept looking at David, but she didn't let him notice.

-------------------------------------------

The class finished and everybody left. Jennifer was in the hall, putting some books into her locker.

"Hey, Jennifer" her friend Roxie said "Wanna go to the movies tonight?"

"Rox, I wish I could, but I'm really busy" she answered.

"That's because you always choose the hardest hours to study. If you continue like that, you'll become a bookworm"

"I'm already one" she smiled.

"Don't say that" Roxie giggled, but suddenly she stopped laughing and looked in front of her "Oh…my….God…"

"What's wrong, Roxie?" Jennifer asked.

"Look who's coming here…" Roxie said, and Jennifer looked up. There was _him._ David Swinton, coming close to them.

"Hey, guys" David said.

"Hi, David" Roxie said "Oh, she's my friend Jennifer Richardson" Roxie said.

"Oh, so she's my partner at the Science project… nice to meet you, Jennifer" David said.

Jennifer stood still, staring at him. She could not speak at all. Her friend Roxie pinched her.

"Come on, girl! Say something, for God's sake" she whispered.

"Nice to meet you too, David" Jennifer said, smiling. 

David smiled too, and his charming smile sent her to the highest of heavens.

-------------------------------------------

"Umm… guys, I have to go" Roxie said "I have History class right now"

"Okay… see ya later, Rox" Jennifer said.

"Sure" Roxie said, and pulled Jennifer close to her "This is your chance, Jennifer. The guy seems to like you!" she whispered into her ear.

"Rox, I don't know what to do…" Jennifer whispered back.

"You won't know if you don't try" Roxie whispered again and then talked out loud "Okay, I'll go now. Have a nice day!" she added, and she left.

"Wanna have lunch with me?" David asked Jennifer.

"Umm…sure" she answered, and they went to the cafeteria.

-------------------------------------------

During lunch, they were talking about everything that came into the conversation.

"And that's why you want to be a doctor?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes. I like helping people… not just healing their bodies, I want to help them healing their hearts" David said.

"That's a good point. I think you'll be a great doctor" she smiled, and he blushed slightly.

"Well…thanks! But I've talked a lot about me… now tell me about you" he said, really interested about knowing this girl.

"About me?" she asked, surprised "Well… there's nothing special really… I'm from Canada, I moved here a year ago, and I share an apartment with Roxie…" she said.

They talked for about an hour.

"It's getting late" she said "I have Biology class"

"Yeah, I have class too" David said, as they stood up and walked to the main hall.

"Oh, I almost forget it… what about our project?" she asked.

"We can study at my place" David suggested.

"That sounds fine. See ya later" Jennifer said, as she opened her locker to get some books for her Biology assignment. 

"Bye" he said, and walked away.

-------------------------------------------

"Okay, Jennifer" Roxie said that night "The million dollar question... how was your date with David Swinton?"

"It was NOT a date!" she giggled "We just had lunch together"

"Yeah, yeah... how's he like?"

"He's awesome, the coolest guy I've met. I talk to him and I never get tired of it. He's just so kind, so intelligent, so... great"

"Whoa...look what we got here... our little girl is in love" Roxie joked.

"It's not that I'm in love with him, Roxie. I like him a lot, but just as a friend, you know?"

"Okay, you win..."

"I'm kinda tired now. Good night" Jennifer said, and she went to bed.

Jennifer lied down in her bed and covered herself with the blanket.

"David Swinton…he's an interesting guy…wonder if he has a girlfriend" she thought, but immediately slapped herself "Bite your tongue, Jen! It's not like you're in love with him!" she laughed, as she closed her eyes.

"Or maybe you are?" her subconscious said.

********************************************

**_Author's Note: _**_I added some details to this chapter, to show how Jen became interested in David. Tell me what do you think, please, and check out Chapter 3!_


	3. A New Feeling is Revealed

***Chapter 3: A New Feeling is Revealed***

The week passed by, and David and Jennifer had gotten to know each other better. One day, they were in David's car, going to his house to work on their Science project.

"Mom, Dad... she's my friend Jennifer" David said "We're working in a project from college"

"I'm Jennifer Richardson, nice to meet you" she said.

"Nice to meet you too, Jennifer" Henry said.

"Now we're going to leave you two alone so you can work in your project" Monica said, and she and Henry left David's bedroom.

"Jen, would you mind waiting here while I bring some books?" David said.

"Not at all. Go ahead" she said, and David went to Martin's library.

"Martin, can you lend me these?" David said.

"Sure" Martin answered, and he came close to whisper "Nice chic you got there" he added, and a rush of blood came to David's face, causing him to blush a lot.

"Oh Marty, shut up" David said, leaving Martin's room.

David and Jennifer were reading some research books. Suddenly, he looked up at Jennifer, staring at her for a long time. She was going to ask him something and she noticed David's glance. She locked eyes with him, and was lost into his crystal-blue eyes. 

_"Oh, God... look at her eyes! They're so beautiful"_  he thought, looking into her hazel brown eyes.

"David... is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No... everything's fine" he answered stubbornly and looked away, breaking the glance.

"Okay" she said, going back to the book, but stealing a quick peek to his face every now and then. And she thought _"His hair... his face... I'm gonna faint. Wait a minute. What am I thinking?!"_

She went back to her book, but a moment after she felt something warm and smooth touching her hand. She looked up and saw David's hand on hers. He took her hand so softly that she didn't notice at first... but she didn't pull away. He started playing with her fingers, she looked at him, his sweet smile caused her to laugh softly, and she took his hand into hers.

-------------------------------------------

A week after, the class (David and Jennifer included) presented the Science project they had been working on, and two days later, the grades were published in a board, on one of the classroom's walls.

A huge crowd was in front of the board checking their grades, and some gasps of surprise and disappointment could be heard from the students.

"How did you do, guys?" Roxie asked Jennifer, while they were walking through the hall.

"Well, I hope we'll get a good grade" Jennifer answered "Although I'm a bit nervous, you know how tough Mr. Thompson can be when it comes to grades" she added with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, Jen" David said "We worked a lot, and I bet the teacher will like our report. Everything will be all right" he added, putting an arm around her shoulder to calm her down. Jennifer blushed slightly, and she didn't know why, either from his smile or his arm around her shoulder. Whatever it was, it was driving her crazy.

"I bet do did a good work together" Roxie said with a smile, and David and Jennifer looked at each other.

"Well...yes" he said, and they laughed as they reached the board.

When they arrived, a loud gasp was heard from the students. Everybody was looking at them.

"Hey, what's the Big Bang?" Roxie asked, surprised.

"Yea, what's wrong?" Jennifer asked, turning to a guy close to them "Trevor, do you know what's going on?"

"Haven't you seen the board?" Trevor spoke.

"We were going to do just that" David said "Why do you ask?"

"Look by yourselves" Trevor said, and they reached the board. As they read, they couldn't believe what they saw...

"Oh, my..." Jennifer said "David, do you see what I see?"

"Yes...WE HAVE THE HIGHEST SCORE!!" he screamed excitedly.

"Oh, my God! We did it!" Jennifer said, and hugged David in an explosion of enthusiasm and happiness. He suddenly began to feel dizzy, and he felt a tightness in his throat he hadn't felt before. Anyways, he responded to the hug holding her very tight.

After a little while, they realized everybody was watching them, and they looked at each other, feeling rather embarrassed. 

"I...I'm sorry, David" Jennifer said, with a slight blush in her cheeks.

"It's...okay" he managed to say. As she broke the hug, he could feel her hair tickling his face, and he felt a shudder run down his spine _"I can't stay around her feeling like this!"  _He thought.

"Well...see you later" she said, as she took Roxie by her sleeve.

"S-sure!" he stuttered, and the girls ran away.

Jennifer and Roxie kept running until Roxie stopped.

"Hey Jen, what was that?" she asked. 

"Oh, God..." her friend said, breathlessly.

"Am I missing something?" Roxie insisted, and the bell rang, indicating it was time for class.

_"Just in time!"_  Jennifer thought "Eh...I have English class now...I'll tell you when we get home"

"Okay" Roxie said, and Jennifer ran to her classroom.

-------------------------------------------

"I'm serious, Roxie" she told her friend that night "I'm totally in love with David Swinton"

"Really?! Are you sure?" Roxie asked.

"Yeah...it's like...you know, when you meet someone and you feel like you're meant to be with him"

"But... does he love you...?"

"I don't know... something tells me that he likes me"

"Maybe he loves you"

"I wish you're right"

-------------------------------------------

"Mommy, can I talk to you?" David asked that night, while Monica was drinking some tea in the kitchen.

"Sure, David...what is it?" Monica said.

"How do you know when you love somebody? How did you know you loved Dad?"

"Well, that's a bit hard to explain, but...when you love a person, you feel that you can't live without him or her...um...that you want to hold her and never let her go...you feel like you were meant to be with that person" she answered "Why do you ask me that?"

"Well...I'm kinda interested in somebody..."

"Really? Maybe...that girl who came here that day...Jennifer?" she asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"H-how did you know?" he asked.

"I could feel it. You couldn't take your eyes off her" Monica smiled, and looked at her son. David blushed.

"Umm...yeah, but...how can I tell her?" 

"David, when you love somebody, you've got to tell her! Otherwise you might lose her, and you'll regret it for the rest of your life"

"You're right, Mom"

"And she's a very nice girl, you two would be a great couple"

"Maybe" David said, and gave Monica a kiss on the cheek. Then, he went to his room.

-------------------------------------------

David lied down on his bed, and put a blanket around himself. Before closing his eyes, he thought about Jennifer, that girl who seemed to attract him. Her smile, her voice, even her little laugh made him shiver. 

"Why do I like her?" he thought "Is it because she looks like Mommy?" In fact, Jennifer had the same pale skin, brown hair and brown eyes as Monica. And of course he loved his mom, but the feeling he had for Jennifer was way more different…

But how come could he tell her how he felt? And what about his…secret? That one only his family and him knew…how could he tell her? That was the problem, he had no idea how.

"I have to tell her" he thought "Yes, that's what I will do" he said, as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------

Monica looked at an old picture of David, one from when he was 11 years old.

"David's in love...my boy is growing up so fast...he's not my little one anymore" she thought.


	4. I Love You, David

***Chapter 4: "I Love You Too, David"***

Three months later, Jennifer was having dinner with her friend Roxie at their apartment.

"I'm telling you, Jen" Roxie said "Mike burped at the table, and his stupid brother said 'YOU CAN'T HAVE SO MUCH BEER!' Poor Mike, he was so embarrassed"

Jennifer giggled and the telephone rang. "I'll get it" she said, taking the phone. "Hello?" she added.

"Hey, Jen. How's it going?" a masculine voice said on the phone.

_"It's him! Yes!"_  she thought before saying "Oh, hi, David! Everything's fine, how about you?" she added.

"Fine, thanks" David answered "Look, I was wondering if you…if you want to go to the movies with me…tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? Sure, no problem!" she answered "Meet you there?"

"Umm… I'll pick you up at 4, is that okay?" David suggested.

"Tomorrow at 4, then"

"Fine. I have to go now… see you later" he said.

"Okay, bye" she said, and hung up.

"You're the luckiest girl in the world" Roxie said "You have a date with the hottest guy at Harvard University!"

"Yeah, we're going to the movies, can you believe that?" Jennifer said overjoyed.

"I told you, Jen. He likes you."

"I hope you're right"

-------------------------------------------

The next day, David's blue sport car stopped in front of Jennifer's residence. She went into the car, and he drove to the movie theater.

-------------------------------------------

In the cinema, during the movie, the air was so cold that Jennifer started trembling. David passed one of his arms through her back, putting a hand on her shoulder and pulling her close to him. She blushed and looked at him, but she pulled herself a bit closer, and he locked her in a soft, warm hug. Jen leaned her head on his shoulder, and they stayed like that until the movie finished.

-------------------------------------------

Three days later, David took Jennifer to a beautiful lake. There was a bench, he sat down and motioned Jennifer to sit beside him, and she did. They just stayed silent a little moment. David looked at her, and remembered what his mommy had told him…

_"When you love a girl, you've got to tell her! If you don't, you'll lose her and you'll regret it for your entire life…"_

_"Mommy's right. This is the moment. I won't let it go away" _ he thought, and took the girl's hand "Jen…" he said, and she looked at him.

"Yes, David?"

"I…I've got something to tell you" he stuttered a bit.

"What…is…it?" she asked, and her heart started pounding violently when he increased the pressure on her hand.

"Look…we've been friends for a long time, and…I think you're very special…I…how can I tell you…" he didn't find the appropriate words, because he was very nervous, his hands started trembling.

"David…you're scaring me" 

"I feel like I can trust you, and…I'm ready to share a secret with you…"

"And…which secret can it be?" she asked, surprised to see him so nervous.

"Well…you know that my family had a Mecha…a child…"

"Yeah. In fact, it was the first Mecha-child, as far as I know… but nobody knows what happened to him, even Dr. Hobby. He just…disappeared"

"You won't believe, but…that little Mecha…was me" he said, waiting for her reaction "I know it's hard to believe, but…"

"David, you've got to be kidding me" she said, shocked.

"I'm not…I'm serious" he said, showing her a picture of himself when he was 11. She looked at the picture, then at him. She looked more shocked than a moment ago.

"You're identical to the boy of this picture…he…you…it's amazing…I'm speechless"

"I know it's strange, but it's true" David said "I was a Mecha, but now I'm real"

"God…I don't know how it happened…but it did…I believe you now" Jennifer said, now more convinced.

"Please don't tell anybody about this…" he begged "I would be in trouble if the world knows"

"Don't worry" she said "Nobody will know your secret. It'll be between you and me"

"Thank you, Jen. Now… I wanna tell you something else…"

"Go ahead"

"I'm trying to say that…I…" he said, and he thought _"I can't find the words, for Christ's sake!" _ and then he looked at her eyes and put a hand gently on her face, making her blush. "I love you, Jen. I've been in love with you since I met you…I couldn't find other words to say it…I don't know if you love me too, I just wanted you to know that…" He couldn't finish his phrase because she laid a finger across his lips.

"I love you too, David" she whispered "But I couldn't tell you…" she added, and looked down, blushing fiery red.

"Really? Even knowing who I was?" he said, very excited.

"I...I don't care if you were a Mecha before. You're David, that's all that counts to me. I love you for who you are here" she answered, touching his chest, in the place where his heart was.

He looked at her, his eyes were shining. Putting his hands on her face, he leaned closer and gently let his lips touch hers, for a very long time. She trembled slightly into his arms, which were involving her in a warm, loving embrace, as he deepened the kiss, which seemed to last an eternity. He was very gentle to her, it was his first kiss, and he wanted it to be special. And it was… it really was.

-------------------------------------------

That night, David ran to Monica's bedroom, while she was reading a book.

"Mommy!" David said.

"What is it, hon?" she asked.

"I…I told her" he said.

"And what happened? What did she say?"

"She loves me too!" he said, with a wide smile.

"And you told her that…you told her your secret?" Monica asked, surprised.

"Yes. And she said she didn't care about that, she loves me for who I really am"

"Oh, David, I'm so happy for you!" Monica said, hugging her son.

**************************************

**_A.N: _**_Awwww, I'm soooo happy that Jen accepted David! Well, of course he had to tell her his secret first, ne? __And she was okay with it! It seems like she's one special girl, just for him!_

_Keep eyes open for Chapter 5. It's the end of my story, and a little surprise is waiting there for you!!_


	5. My Wish Finally Came True

**_A.N: _**_Okay, the PROMISED chapter 5 is here…here you'll find a little surprise scene, but don't be too hard on me when you review!_

*************************************

***Chapter 5: "My Wish Finally Came True"***

One year later, Jennifer and David were in his house, having dinner with Henry and Monica.

"And when will you work after you finish you career?" Monica asked Jennifer. 

"I'm not sure" she answered "I could work in Boston, but I might go back to Canada"

"You can try working in New Jersey's Central Hospital" suggested Henry "They need a lot of doctors"

"Sure, I'll consider it" Jennifer said.

"Henry, you know we have a meeting tonight, don't you?" Monica asked a moment after.

"Oh, yes. I almost forget it" he said, and then he talked to David "I hope you won't mind if we leave you two alone. Martin is at one friend's house, he'll come tomorrow"

"Don't worry, Dad" David said, and Henry and Monica left.

-------------------------------------------

David and Jennifer were reading a book, tightly embraced, sitting in the sofa. Jennifer was finishing a page, and David looked at her, and some thoughts crossed his mind. He wanted her very much, but he didn't dare to tell her that… 

He touched her cheek with his hand, making her turn to him. She looked up at him and saw the love into his eyes. A flame of passion was burning into her heart and she knew she wanted him as much as he did want her, she wanted him more than anything. So she came closer to him and kissed him. He returned the kiss with all his heart, hugged her closer and stood up, taking her into his arms, never breaking their kiss. He walked with her to his bedroom, and he opened the door, leading her inside. He kissed her very tenderly as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Jen…are you sure about this?" he asked her "I do want to do this, but I don't want to push you"

She just nodded, trembling with excitement and fear at the same time, and finally took off his shirt. 

David smiled and kissed her again, lying her down on the bed as gently as he could, covering her with more sweet kisses…

-------------------------------------------

David woke up at 1:30 a.m. He opened his eyes and saw the young woman sleeping besides him, so lovingly cradled into his arms. He sighed, remembering what happened that night. Now Jennifer was his. 

He caressed her soft brown hair, and Jennifer moved slightly, and opened her eyes, looking up at him. He smiled at her, and kissed her very deeply and passionately.

"I love you, Jen" he mumbled within the kiss.

"I love you, David" she whispered, and closed her eyes to let him dot her face with more soft kisses.

David hugged her, and she soon fell asleep again, covered only by his dark blue sheets, quite comfortable into his strong arms. She looked so beautiful, so angelic sleeping there, that he didn't wake her up, he just saw her sleeping. Then he came close to her and kissed her forehead, feeling glad for being there with her, like she was meant to be there with him, not just that morning, but every morning in the rest of his life…

-------------------------------------------

"And that's how I met your dad, Monica" a woman said to her child "Monica?" she added when she got no answer from the girl.

"She fell asleep, Jen" her husband said, coming to the sofa where she was sitting.

"Thank God, David" Jennifer said "I feel so tired…"

"You need some sleep too" David said "Go ahead, we don't have to go to the clinic until 6 a.m."

"Fine"

"I'll take Monica to her bed" 

"Thanks, hon" she said, and he climbed the stairs, carrying the little girl in his arms.

By this time, 8 years had passed and David had married Jennifer. They worked together in a hospital in New Jersey. Two years later, they had a child, a six-year-old girl called Monica (named after David's mother), who had pale skin and brown hair, just like Jennifer, and the same deep blue eyes of David.

-------------------------------------------

David had reached little Monica's bedroom and put the girl in the bed, covering her with the white sheets. He looked at his little child sleeping and kissed her forehead, turned off the lights and left the bedroom.

-------------------------------------------

He went to his bedroom, and saw Jennifer sleeping in the bed. He reached up to her and gave her a gentle kiss in her lips. Then he took a picture he had on his nightstand and looked at it. It was a family portrait: his mom, Jennifer, little Monica and himself. And he thanked God for everything he had: his wonderful mother, his loving wife, and his adorable daughter…

David had reached all he wanted. To be real…to love and be loved, a love that gave and would keep on giving. As he lied down on the bed and hugged Jennifer, a smile crossed his face.

"My wish finally came true" he whispered, closing his eyes, and he soon fell asleep.

**The End.**

**_"If you ever become a real boy… remember me to the ladies when you grow up"_**_ – Gigolo Joe. "Artificial Intelligence"_

*******************************

**_A.N:_**_ This is it! It's wrapped! I hope you liked the story as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_About that little sex scene, well…I was planning to do something like that, but I chose to suggest instead of showing, because it could get tasteless. I tried to make it as light as I could, suggesting something, and the rest…is up to your imagination._

_And about David becoming real…I think he already has. As one of my reviewers said, he has a passionate innocence and an innocent passion._

_Okay, I'm done. _

_Kiss, cookies, and a Teddybear hug from **Danielle.**_


End file.
